where will you fall?
by leavetheforces
Summary: Yoruichi needs a shoulder to lean on...and it's not Urahara. Xposted in the LJ community COMPLETE!
1. the fallen

**Title:** where will you fall?  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Soi Fong and Shihoin Yoruichi  
**Rating:** T (for some cussing) also...there are references to the later chapters of the manga - thus contains spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** I own zilch…indeed

I'm not going to say anything as per summary...

There was a closed space around them - the air was thick, up to the point of being suffocating. Every breath exhaled echoed around her and through the haze she could smell blood…blood and wet sand. _Where…am I?_ A sharp pang shot through her left arm, causing her vision to blur as dark hair spilled over the cocoa flesh.

"Can you really afford to sleepwalk at a time like this…Shihoin?"

Anger flared up inside her at the mention of her name, finding nothing but empty space before her as she rapidly lifted her gaze to confront the speaker.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

The silhouette of what appeared to be a man came to focus. _Who?_ Suddenly she was pinned to the ground, sand scratching at her ears, in her neck her left arm landing at an awkward angle with a thud _shit it's broken_. Pulling the injured limb towards her chest she tore at her jacket, finding a slightly more secure spot for it. Before she could collect herself however, a hand closed around her throat.

"I'll kill you…no…I'll make you suffer first…"Blood ran down her face from biting her lip in the shock, trickling in a steady stream as the grip intensified…

-----------------------------------------

Eyes shooting open she found herself in a small dark room, surrounded by scattered items of clothing and clinging sheets, the burning at the back of her throat reminding her that she needed to console her shocked body with liquid. _A dream, no.._ Pulling at the sheet to hoist her self up into a sitting position she sighed and threaded her fingers through hair before bringing them to rest on top of her head..._a nightmare...only children have nightmares Yoruichi..._

"…water…"

Hands folded around the cool glass while trembling fingertips turned the rusty faucet clockwise the swirling liquid added to the unstable weight, resulting in the glass being put down in the sink. The soft scuffling of feet against the neglected wood surface seemed so far away…a sense of total detachment swallowing her.

"You're up early…"

Staring blankly at the overfull glass, Yoruichi let out a sigh.

"Yeah…"

Cocking an eyebrow at the dismissive response, Uruhara walked towards the running tap and turned it anti-clockwise, brining the surge to a halt. Eyeing the dark beauty he leaned against the hard surface, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. In the short period of time she had returned she had not rested much…disappearing at strange hours only to come back quiet – offering no explanation. Not just that…it was like she had pulled more and more into herself as time went by - pulled away from him.

"…you should be resting…you know…"

His only answer a cold stare as she lifted the glass and finished it in a few fast gulps, wiping away a pair of stray drops with the back of her hand.

"I'm going out for a while."

"Be careful" _please  
_  
Waving in his usual playful manner while seeing her off he did not lift his gaze from the sink as he listened to her fading footsteps – once again without a word. Turning on a heel Yoruichi marched through the front door…even though she was not certain of her destination, she had to clear her thoughts _damn it…what's wrong with me?_ The air was cooler here at night, whipping past, over and under her, making her body burn as she sped up her movements…her senses slowly returning…or so she thought until she realized where she found herself – in front of the apartment of the 2nd division's captain._How did I…_

Not allowing her thoughts to persuade her into leaving, she slipped through the entrance and walked towards the all too familiar room. After opening and closing the shoji as silently as possible the goddess discarded her clothing when she saw the small figure nestled between the sheets and slid in behind the creamy skin. A few minutes of silence passed between them as they shifted into a comfortable position, Yoruichi cupping the small woman into her warmth.

"You could have warned me…Yoruichi…"

Smiling as she pressed her face into the curve of the petite captain's neck, a shaky breath washed over a pale shoulder while the smaller of the two knotted her eyebrows - turning her features tense. After a few minutes of listening to the uncharacteristic irregular breathing Soi reached a hand to brush over the side of her lover's face, feeling Yoruichi comply when she pressed her cheek into the offered palm.

"Bad dreams?"

Soi smiled softly as yet another shaky breath washed into and over an ear, leaving goose bumps.

"Hmm."

Pulling the small frame tighter against her Yoruichi let her muscles relax, basking in the warmth of skin against skin – she did not need to explain herself here, did not need to put up walls. Shifting slightly when she felt Soi turn to face her she closed her eyes and settled against the small chest _so soft_. There was no use in asking why or what happened and over the years Soi realized that it was best not to. If this was what was needed of her she would give freely, not only because she had promised to, but also because there was a need that passed between them in silence – like now. Brushing her fingers lightly over and through the thick mesh of violet hair, Soi lay watching the nestled figure, waiting for the steady rhythm of her goddess's breathing to return.

"Thank you."

Yoruichi's voice was small as she whispered in the vast darkness…and she knew if she were to continue speaking it might result in tears. Her body felt limp, exhausted in fact and in the confusion of facing the arracanar as well as injuring herself she had nowhere to turn to vent the frustration with her self. _I underestimated them, Soi…_ She expected the girl to ask her what was wrong, why she kept intruding silently and yet she hoped above all that tonight she would not. She knew that she had the tendency to over-think and even over-analyze everything…up to the point of insanity. She wanted to shout at the small figure, wanted to pound her fists at the body who kept on supporting her when she felt worthless, when she couldn't run away when the world came tumbling down. _…if I've become weak…would you still love me?_ Looking up into the calm grey eyes she came to love more than anything else over the years and years of separation she found them once again filled with patience. No questions. No guile.

"Soi…"

The girl's features softened when she saw the expression on the older woman's face. The amount of pain and confusion that clouded her eyes – an expression she had only once witnessed as a mere child, just before she departed from soul society. She knew now why she found herself alone in the mornings, the neighboring side of her bed left in a tangled mess and a few stray hairs decorating the cushion…she had just been worried about herself, not realizing how much more there was beyond sharing the warmth and silence. Cupping Yoruichi's face she caressed the soft skin before placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Yoruichi…" _It's okay...to be scared sometimes..._

Pulling the dark beauty down, wrapping her arms around her a breath gently washed over a slightly pointed ear, while her fingertips traced the slowly relaxing muscle of the firm back above her.

"…you can cry…here with me…" _remember that_


	2. reflections

Morning came unexpectedly slow, rays of sunlight painting their skin yellow and crimson. Soi squinted through the harsh light and eyed the nestled figure cautiously. It had been the first time her former master cried in front of her, in her arms. She shook violently, tears seemingly having no end as Soi caressed her, running her hands over and over the convulsing muscle of her lover's back. It was heart wrenching to see her goddess like this – broken and unable to speak, leaving salty stains on her shoulders, her cushion, in her mouth. _You must be exhausted…_Softly kissing the tear-stained sleeping face, she brushed a hand through the tangled violet mesh, causing Yoruichi to stir and rub her eyes with the back of her palms in lazy circles.

"Mmm…Soi?"

Smiling at the mumbling groggy face that peered at her through one eye the petite captain cradled her goddess's head as gently as possible, brushing stray strands of hair from her face as she settled against her.

"I'll have to leave soon…the guards will be expecting me..." _Not that they'll care if I miss practice for one day…_

Arms flailed around her shoulders, dark legs locking with her own, stilling her movement. Placing an ear against the pert chest, Yoruichi listened to the gentle thud of blood rushing into and out of the strong heart she wished to keep to her self, keep it forever from harm. _Harm I caused in the first place…_

"Do you have to leave?"

A sly grin crept over Yoruichi's face as she started to trace slow patterns up and down Soi's spine, chuckling when the small woman shuddered in delight. She was tired and yet she felt more refreshed than she had in a long time. _Is she trying to avoid me…because of last night? _Soi shifted and tried to slip from the strong grip the dark beauty had caught her in.

"Y-yoruichi…I…"

Shushing her with a gentle kiss before shifting herself on top of the slender frame, she felt goose bumps rise to the surface as she slipped a leg in between those pearl thighs, felt Soi's pulse quicken as her hands roamed over her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat when she a strong warm hand found it's way to her rear, pulling her close…she stalled and looked into those smoldering dark eyes.

"You?"

A cocky smile, which to a certain degree reminded her of Kuukaku's sneer; accommodated the slight blush forming on Soi's face. Yoruichi wished for only a few things and to see that expression of desire was all she cared for at this point in time. She was yanked out of her musings by a resounding spank on the cupped cheek. _W-what the?_

"Are you going to stay like that all day…or are you going to do something…Yoruichi?"

It took quite a bit to make the tanned beauty blush, but the tone of voice in which Soi spoke - a low rumble, caused her body to tense in arousal. It amused the smaller of the two to no end that she knew which buttons to push even though their reunion was not too long ago. She was testing her, since she was not keen on backing away from a challenge when it presented itself…and the bedroom was no different. Arching up, Soi placed her mouth at the lobe of one of the slightly pointed ears, reveling in the warmth exchange of their skins brushing against each other.

"Why did you stop? You don't want it? I can't wait forever you know…"

Eyes widening as teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck, Yoruichi gasped as her back unexpectedly hit the futon. Hands floated over her - drowned her senses, moans escaped her lips as she felt Soi slashing her tongue over and under a heaving breast. Brushing her hands lightly against the soft skin lining her goddess's sides Soi smiled when Yoruichi writhed beneath her, trying to take control of the situation _not so easy to be passive now is it?_

"S-soi…w-why…ooohmph…"

Mashing her mouth against the curve of trembling lips she was soon swallowed up by the building lust inside of her, but she pushed it aside, it was more important to test her lover, to push her to the brink of sanity. Slowly she dragged her tongue down the flat of the toned stomach, muscles convulsing involuntarily. Yoruichi was never patient in these situations and normally **she **would be in control of the initiation, never mind foreplay. Her body burned and her legs moved around restlessly, bunching the sheets between her toes whenever Soi wrapped her mouth around eagerly awaiting flesh, slanted her tongue into her mouth.

It was more than she could bare - the sweet sound of Soi's moans as they brushed together in the cover of dawn, the smell of the pale skin above her – in one swift movement she flipped the petite girl onto her back and pressed her knees at into an arch before attaching herself to her warmth. Soi jumped in surprise and issued a low moan, content in finding that this time Yoruichi did last slightly longer than previously. _ Oh god…_

------------------------------------------------

The stifling heat surrounded their sweat-covered bodies the sun now fully visible in the sky.

"I guess I skipped training for today…"

Chuckling softly Yoruichi pinched one of Soi's cheeks, as if scolding a small child.

"Well…what a bad example you're setting captain Fong…giving in to such temptation."

Giggling merrily Soi nuzzled into the curve of Yoruichi's neck before her expression turned tense, sighing softly as the events of the previous night began to surface in her mind's eye once more.

"Y-yoruichi…"

Slightly startled by the sudden change in demeanor of the Chinese girl, Yoruichi wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling any better?"

Smiling at the question, Yoruichi sighed before closing her eyes _you where scared weren't you…_at finding no reply, the younger slipped from the embrace and stared at her former commander intently.

"I have all I need when I'm with you." _Thank you, Soi._


End file.
